<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whenever You're Around by happyjeongmi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694406">Whenever You're Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjeongmi/pseuds/happyjeongmi'>happyjeongmi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Requited Unrequited Love, School Life, Slice of Life, Slow Paced, highschool to university to work life, some instances of friends with benefits for one of the main pairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjeongmi/pseuds/happyjeongmi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And for the first time in Mina’s life, she never felt so compelled to know someone as much as she wanted to know Jeongyeon.<br/>Or just some daily events through out their highschool up to their work life. Cause sometimes, it takes quite a while to realize what you actually truly want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a back story for my oneshot Love Like This but decided to make it as a new one where I could tackle school life eventually work life, building relationships and what not lol</p><p>Prolly work on the sequel instead for that oneshot</p><p>I really have no title for this. But I was listening to Bootstraps' song Whenever you're Around and thought eh, why not. lol</p><p>Apologies in advance for any mistake. English is really not my first language. I'll try to fix them when I have the time :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- JY -</p><p>Jeongyeon doesn’t know what she is doing there. They still had a month to go before the school starts yet she’s there standing by the school corridors guiding few new students around the school grounds.</p><p>There were a lot of better things Jeongyeon could have done today: build that lego she had recently bought, or continue that 1000-piece puzzle she had yet to finish, or simply enjoy the comforts of her bed as she watches a series. But she didn’t, not that she even had any choice, she doesn’t, not when Nayeon woke her at 5am in the morning with a pout and cringe worthy tone as she pleads to her for help(Nayeon mentions lacking enough students to tour the new ones), then she remembers why she’s there, standing with flyers on one hand and a sign around her neck.</p><p>Jeongyeon really had no choice. </p><p>It is still a mystery to her though, how Nayeon managed to nab the President spot. She wasn’t really the most organized human being to graze the earth, nor was she the most responsible person Jeongyeon has ever met. There were a lot of better options to go with, then again popularity did play a bigger role on this, and damn Nayeon sure is popular. If there was something good that had come out of Nayeon’s popularity was having Jihyo as her running mate and winning the vice president spot, at least they have someone organized and responsible in the council.</p><p>A smile instantly grazes her lips as new students suddenly flock to her direction, grabbing the flyer one after another and asking directions to gymnasium, auditorium, and some places in school Jeongyeon had never been to. She answered each and everyone that asked, her smile never leaving her face (Good that Jihyo explained in detail every nook and cranny of the school before they got here.) And just as fast as they crowded her, they dispersed from the hallways and into the direction she led them to.</p><p>Jeongyeon let out a sigh, more out of agitation than relief. She wasn’t really good at handling a mob of eager students thrilled to explore the school she isn’t ready to be into, at least not for a month. And before she could gather her thoughts again, she feels a gentle tap on her shoulder and a soft, almost inaudible “Excuse me…”</p><p>“Oh Sorry, I-..” Jeongyeon suddenly finds her words stuck in her throat as soon as her eyes fully catch the girl standing timidly behind her. Jeongyeon swears she’s been around beautiful girls to know what real beauty is. But this girl standing in front of her, with jet-black hair stopping unevenly just right around her shoulders, deep round hazel eyes, pink lips and pearly whites flashing her a shy smile, Jeongyeon is suddenly reminded that perhaps she may have not been around that much.</p><p>“....to the gymnasium.” She sees the girl’s brows knit at the center and that shy smile curl into a downward frown. Jeongyeon realizes she hasn’t been paying attention, instead staring at the beauty(as corny as it sounded) far too long.</p><p>She clears her throat, and pretends “Oh gymnasium. Go straight ahead, then turn right. Continue walking until you see the exit. You’ll see it from there, one with a dome-like roof.”</p><p>It is absurd, really, Jeongyeon is so sure of it, because this girl’s giggle sounded so velvety and incredibly melodic it begs to question how someone could be this alarmingly attractive without even knowing anything about them. The sound, Jeongyeon notes, is beginning to be a favourite of hers.</p><p>“No, I’m looking for the auditorium. I know that the gymnasium leads that way.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jeongyeon gasps lightly, finally grasping at the little mistake she had made. Normally she would have internally scolded herself at the lack of presence, then again, hearing and seeing the girl giggling before her never made that mistake anything but wanted. And hell was she ever thankful for ogling that long. “Sorry. To be honest, I wasn’t paying attention. Got up too early for this. And I-...”</p><p>Jeongyeon stops, thank god she manages to do so, wondering why the hell was she explaining in detail to someone she barely even knows and who barely even cared. She coughs, rubbing her nape with her free hand, continuing with a slight nervousness “Auditorium right. It’s the building next to this. You can take the same path, through the exit but turn left. Then you’ll see it, not far from here.”</p><p>“Thank you.” she sees it again, that smile, less shy and a little more collected, but equally charming.</p><p>“Hey, um..” Jeongyeon starts. She’s been meaning to ask her a question. Afterall, it would be nice to put a name on such an angelic face.</p><p>“Jeong!” She hears that familiar voice calling her out. Jeongyeon turns to the direction and sees Nayeon happily waving a hand. She turns to look at the girl again, ready to ask what she has been itching to ask but Nayeon’s voice cuts her off again “Jeong!”</p><p>She looks at Nayeon again then back at the girl who now seems to be hesitating whether to stay or to leave. “I was wondering what-..” </p><p>“Hey dufus, you deaf?!” Jeongyeon unexpectedly feels an arm cradling her neck, pulling her down. “I’ve been calling you out.”</p><p>Jeongyeon grimaces at the unwanted position Nayeon had put herself in. Being locked around someone’s arm, height leveled with her friend, with complete lack of control, and dubbed as a dufus would never really do her image any good in front of the girl she’s trying to give a better impression. “Can you cut that out! I’m talking to-”</p><p>“Who?” Nayeon asks, removing her arm off of the taller girl.</p><p>Jeongyeon stops, her eyes wandering off to the girl walking further away from them “...someone”</p><p>Nayeon does not press any further, instead drags the taller girl out of there, and Jeongyeon lets her. After all, she has no reasons to stay there, not when the girl is no longer in sight.</p><p> </p><p>....<br/>...<br/>..<br/>.<br/><br/></p><p>The next time Jeongyeon saw her was the beginning of class. They weren't classmates(she would have loved it if they were), they don't even share the same floor, but Jeongyeon still considered herself lucky. Because even for a short while(a minute and thirty, she counted) she gets to take a glimpse of the girl every morning by the lockers with a dainty smile on her face as she greets a few of her fellow classmates. </p><p>Jeongyeon never thought she'd ever be thankful to both her friends for dragging her up early in the morning and force her to join them in walking to school an hour earlier than she normally would have done in the past. But she is. She is thankful for having persistent friends. And she is even more grateful that the girl likes arriving at school earlier than most students would.</p><p>And though she may never be the receiving end of that bright smile, Jeongyeon couldn't help but let out one of her own in which Nayeon would gag at the unusual behaviour Jeongyeon managed to make a habit of every morning(her friend made sure to get her point across by wiping off Jeongyeon's smile with a flick on the nose)</p><p>Jihyo did inquire about those sudden changes in her mood whenever they grab their shoes by the lockers but they were never really answered. Jihyo even doubts if they were even heard, because for some reason Jeongyeon was always off in her own world(for a minute and thirty, Jihyo counted too) without any care in anyone and anything.</p><p>The minute and thirty rendezvous Jeongyeon had formed ended earlier than she had expected. Not because the girl caught her staring, it was more on how Nayeon and Jihyo’s schedule changed. The one hour earlier became two, and the sooner she got there, the more she had no chance of seeing her. She did try on her own, but found difficulty in waking up without a whining Nayeon ringing in her ears. Eventually that minute and thirty became a 15-second rendezvous of the girl’s retreating form.</p><p>It took about two months to today before Jeongyeon decided to give up that little crush she had for someone she rarely sees, hardly hears, and barely even knows. Oddly enough, it is also the same time the girl finally meets her gaze, standing a few meters away from where she is.</p><p>“You’re drenched, Jeong.” she hears Jihyo comments before her, voice dripping in mild surprise.</p><p>Jeongyeon is the first to turn her gaze away(as much as she didn’t want to) and looks at her friend who is eyeing her from head to toe, “It rained.”</p><p>“No shit it did.” Nayeon mocks, batting an eye.</p><p>“Why? Where’s your umbrella?” the youngest of the three continued to ask worriedly</p><p>Jeongyeon scratches the back of her head as she flashes a smile hoping it would dissolve the slowly growing frustration out of Jihyo, “I lost it.”</p><p>“Yay. Mystery solved.” the oldest remarks monotonously, which earned a scowl from their most responsible, and perhaps most matured out of them.</p><p>“Nayeon would you please just do something about this.”</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>“Well, who do you think would be responsible for this mess?”</p><p>Nayeon’s eyes bulge in an instant, then looks at the trail of water leading to them. She may not be the most responsible human being but she does know when she needs to be, and it’s always something she doesn’t like doing. “What the hell is your problem playing  under the rain?! What are you 5?!”</p><p>“I wasn’t playing. I just lost it. And could you please stop hitting me.”</p><p>“Do you at least have your PE uniform in your locker?”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Nayeon glares. An exasperated tone evident on her voice.</p><p>“I have mine in the locker. It's probably short on the pants but better than a soaked uniform.”</p><p>“YAH! YAH!” Nayeon shouts, “Don’t move! Change here! YAH!!”</p><p>Neither actually listened as Jeongyeon only followed Jihyo from behind with the droplets of water creeping through the corridors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- MN -</p><p>Mina has never been good at socializing, has never been good at approaching anyone, or vocalizing how she actually feels. Not that she had any problems with that, she liked it- that undisturbed circle around her, it’s quiet and peaceful just the way she wants it.</p><p>So when her parents decided to move to another city and she had to transfer school, she never quite felt the burden it brought with it. It wasn’t like she’ll be missing a lot of people back in her old school, nor friends she could cry with as that moving day came. She had none to begin with.</p><p>Although that didn’t mean nobody approached her, a lot actually did try. It wasn’t really uncommon to her when students, girls and boys, alike reached out to her; voicing out their admiration in hopes of becoming her friend or probably even more. And Mina let them. But none quite formed a lasting impression on her to actually build a genuine bond.</p><p>They were all, as much as Mina hated to admit it, shallow, superficial for their hollow reasons of having someone like her, someone they fawned over, as an achievement in their social agenda. None actually ever did try to truly get to know her, even when she was willing to let them.</p><p>Mina isn’t sad about it though, it is just another change of scenery for her. And boy how great is the scenery on her new school’s rooftop with nothing but her, the book in her hand and the distant picturesque mountain ranges.  Great that rain stopped even before the first subject started.</p><p>“Nayeon you idiot!!!!” </p><p>Maybe it isn’t just her on the rooftop after all. </p><p>Mina peeks through the wall by the door and sees her, that tall, lively and always around the student council, shouting at the other side of the rooftop, hands tightly clenched onto the metal railing.</p><p>The girl, Mina deduced, seems to be upset and seems to not notice her as the girl only screams again.</p><p>Mina doesn’t know whether to leave or to stay. She hesitates for good reasons though, her presence is still undiscovered and now would be the best time to leave and not deal with this current awkward situation. But on the other side, she still has 35 minutes left on her lunch peroid, plenty of time to spend in her classroom with too many students around- something she isn’t so keen on doing. And between something awkward and something she isn’t so enthused about, she rather handle the awkwardness(if it ever comes to that).</p><p>Mina sighs, hoping that slight creak in her direction wasn’t caught by those fuming ears.</p><p>Funnily enough it did, as those familiar eyes fell on her own, and a voice sounding quite alarmed, far from that jovial tone she usually hears from her every morning “You!”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- JY -</p><p>Jeongyeon stomps her feet as loud as she could as she makes her way up to the roof. Well nobody was around to hear or see her, but she felt like letting her frustration out. After all, she wasn’t happy about what Nayeon had just informed her over lunch, heck she wasn’t even finished eating her lunch when her friend so annoyingly told her about what she had done. And that cheeky smile Nayeon had on as she said those words really just raised the level up to the maximum.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I signed you up for Saturdays duties in the council.’</em>
</p><p>She reaches the top and slams the door open, screaming from the top of her lungs, hand gripping the metal railing, “Nayeon you idiot!!!!” </p><p>Like hell would she spend her Saturdays in the school helping out the student council. If she wanted that she could have ran against her friend, at least she’d be handling it a little better than Nayeon has been doing.</p><p>Jeongyeon screams again. What’s even more frustrating for her is that even though she loathed the idea of spending her Saturdays in the school doing something far from how she normally spends her Saturdays, she knows she’ll give in eventually- that she’ll be there every Saturday to help out. She has always been helpless against her childhood friend. Because as much as she hates to admit it, Nayeon’s pout is her kryptonite.</p><p>She sighs with full intentions of calming herself down but then hears a sound behind her. Jeongyeon turns around, and that calm she intends to get is instantly replaced by something far opposite, “You!”</p><p>She feels heat rush in her cheeks and heart leaping through her chest. She wasn’t expecting anyone on the rooftop, much more during lunch, since, everyone’s <em>actually</em> having their lunch.</p><p>Jeongyeon sees her coming out of the wall, a book in her hand, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. I’ll go.”</p><p>“No!” Jeongyeon exclaims a little too loudly, then stops and clears her throat, “I mean you shouldn’t. You were here first. I should be the one to go.”</p><p>She sees the girl she’s been crushing on for months in front of her hesitating. The girl purses her lips then smiles, that same smile Jeongyeon never thought she would ever be in the receiving end of.</p><p>“You can stay if you want.” The girl suggests, her voice so gentle that Jeongyeon swears it felt like soft hands cradling her cheeks. “If it helps.”</p><p>Jeongyeon nods shyly, seeing as this is the most she had spent with the girl she remembers she knows nothing about, but generally the same girl she finds breathtakingly attractive.Of course she’d take the only opportunity she has to spend the remaining 30 minutes of her lunch with the unnamed girl.</p><p>Maybe spending it in silence wasn’t something Jeongyeon preferred, but she had nothing to say. Especially when everything she wanted to voice out keeps drying somewhere in her throat. Not the same as how vocal her stomach is when it suddenly grumbles a little too loud for Jeongyeon’s liking, “Sorry. I wasn’t able to finish my lunch”</p><p>The girl smiles, and hands out an opened box of chocolate flavoured pocky. Jeongyeon happily takes one, bowing slightly to show her appreciation.</p><p>“You cut it.” she hears that same voice comments a couple of seconds after.</p><p>Jeongyeon looks at her almost unsure whether it was something her mind created or that the girl really did say something. And maybe she is taking too long to respond when the same girl repeats, “You cut it, your hair.”</p><p>Jeongyeon finally finds her voice as she replies shyly, a little out of character, fingers running through her hair “Ah yeah. A kid stuck a bubble gum in my hair before school started.”</p><p>“Oh.” the girl giggles. “It suits you.”</p><p>Jeongyeon was never one for compliments. She had a habit of shrugging them off or just simply choosing not to hear them. But when that girl said those words, Jeongyeon wanted nothing more but to lock that compliment up in a safe, hide it where only she knows and treasure it as long as she lives. </p><p>She feels her cheeks warming a little and hopes that the tint that manages to spread across her face is light enough to be left unnoticed, “you should have seen when I cut it myself. It was uneven for a whole week.”</p><p>The girl laughs, “I doubt you’d look anything less pretty than you are now.”</p><p>Jeongyeon was suddenly taken aback at the sudden confidence the girl has. How the girl managed to say those words without a hint of reluctance. She then realizes she finally knows one thing about her, that the girl who seemingly looks timid could be so overwhelmingly brazen when she feels like it.</p><p>“I could say the same to you” Jeongyeon manages to reply(taking far too long though), lacking the same amount of confidence the other has.</p><p>“Thank you.” is all the girl said when they went silent again.</p><p>Jeongyeon understood silence, understood that probably the girl beside her wanted that peaceful environment as she reads her book. But Jeongyeon also understands that she only has right now to ask; to engage in a conversation with a girl she probably would never get to talk to again.</p><p>So Jeongyeon turns to her side, and looks at the girl, throwing away any sign of cowardice behind her, and asks “So what are you doing here?”</p><p>The girl looks up from her book and murmurs a soft “hm?”</p><p>“What brings you up here?”</p><p>“I like it here. Why are you here?” the girl turns to ask “Aside from shouting Nayeon is an idiot?”</p><p>Jeongyeon suddenly feels embarrassed from her earlier action. She rests her cheek onto her palm and replies, “Well she is an idiot. Have you met her?”</p><p>“No but it does take one to know one.”</p><p>Jeongyeon gasps, faking a hurt expression, then rebukes “It takes one to be around one.”</p><p>The girl laughs, more naughtily this time around, and Jeongyeon notices how the sound seems so delicately enticing. </p><p>“So you’re admitting it?” the girl cocks up a brow</p><p>Jeongyeon squints, leaning closer as she measures up the challenging gaze the girl threw at her. “You’re surprisingly different”</p><p>“And you’re surprisingly straightforward.”</p><p>“I mean it as a compliment”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Well… there’s more to it than meets the eye. Don’t get me wrong, you’re really pretty, probably one of the prettiest girls I’ve seen, but sometimes, pretty could be boring. But you, you’re surprisingly engaging.” Jeongyeon notes, fingers cradling her chin. “And you’re reading a guidebook for Zelda. That’s something.”</p><p>The girl chuckles, realizing how Jeongyeon manages to catch the small detail around her hand. They continued their conversation, this time with Jeongyeon having lesser things to worry about. They both went on and about how Jeongyeon had managed to find all the Korok seeds (she did brag her little advantage over the girl who is having some troubles around the massive world)</p><p>They shared a laugh, something Jeongyeon never thought she’d be sharing with the same girl she only used to share the minute and thirty rendezvous with(not that the girl was even aware of it).</p><p>Not long after, the bell rings, cutting off their discussion(and some friendly banters) about the game and a little more aside. Jeongyeon is the first to stand up, offering a hand to the other girl who welcomes it with another smile.</p><p>“I guess I’ll see you around.”</p><p>“Ah, yeah I guess we’ll do..”</p><p>The girl smiles again before walking past Jeongyeon and to the door. </p><p>Jeongyeon had been dying to ask really, something she should have asked 3 months ago but never really had the chance to. “Hey um…”</p><p>The girl looks at her with the same curious eyes she had during the school tour. “Hm?”</p><p>“I’m Jeongyeon.” she didn’t ask but said hers instead.She never really felt confident in asking anyway. The girl curves up another smile and Jeongyeon is so sure she’ll never get tired of it. </p><p>“Mina.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- MN -</p><p>Mina stops from walking, and stares at the purring kitten inside the box. She remembers it all by itself earlier this morning when she was walking to the school. She remembers building a little roof over it with torn up boxes she found by the sidewalk next to it. And she remembers leaving as it is, hoping that the rain wasn’t strong enough to trample the cardboard roof.</p><p>But what she doesn’t remember is a green polka dot umbrella sheltering the kitten and bread cut into little pieces next to it. </p><p>Mina bends down, a familiar name catching her eyes printed on the handle</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Yoo Jeongyeon Jjang! </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Her mouth parts a little, earlier incidents flashing before her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That same girl dripping wet as she walked along the school corridors, with little to no care of the murmuring students around her. That same girl who managed to flash a smile as she gets scolded by her friends. That same girl who said she lost her umbrella when she braced the heavy rainfall.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mina-ssi?”</p><p>Mina looks up as soon as that familiar voice echoes through her ears. She smiles, a kind of smile she has yet to give to anyone, other than the girl who owns the little green umbrella standing beside her, “Hey.”</p><p>And for the first time in Mina’s life, she never felt so compelled to know someone as much as she wanted to know Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for taking the time to leave a review. you don't know much I appreciate them :)<br/>been meaning to reply to them but I'm awkward and might end up saying something weird(lol)</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- NY -</p><p>Nayeon has never been the most responsible person there is, something she herself would agree to. A description that would never be used in the same sentence along with her name, well, probably not in the good way and she was fine with that. She likes the way she handles things, most of which had Jihyo reaching to her temples and grimacing at that fact, and again she was fine with that- probably more than she would like to admit. Because a Jihyo that worries about her is something Nayeon always looks forward to.</p><p>Nayeon doesn’t know when it started. When she deliberately does things in hopes to catch her attention- for Jihyo to look at her direction and take notice.Jihyo did eventually, and not in a manner Nayeon have wanted, but she settled with. She tried though, playing with emotions, expecting jealousy to hit Jihyo as she brought girl after girl to introduce to them. Nayeon never earned that jealousy from Jihyo though, what she earned throughout the years was a nickname, <em> peulleieo </em>, a remarkable amount of inside jokes about fooling around, and lack of what she intentionally wanted from the start.</p><p>So Nayeon settled with worry, at least there’s a part of Jihyo that does look at her regardless if it’s worrying about Nayeon’s lack of discipline, or Nayeon’s habit of doing her studies a few hours before deadline, or Nayeon’s inability to focus, or Nayeon’s need of direction. She accepted that they may never see eye to eye. Because every time Nayeon looks at Jihyo is the same amount of time Jihyo is looking at Jeongyeon.</p><p>“May I remind you to keep this room sacred.” she hears Jihyo speaking. Nayeon looks up and sees that same knowing look from her friend. “We know how you tend to keep things-erm-well <em> unsacred </em>.”</p><p>Nayeon wants to laugh really. Not at the accusation but more on how Jihyo managed to say it without actually saying the word. “You mean sex?”</p><p>“That.”</p><p>“Sex. Just say it.” </p><p>Jihyo rolls her eyes, “I just don’t want to have the only room on campus tainted with your vulgarity.”</p><p>“Oh Ji, it’s not like I’ve done it all around the school. There are still a lot of places to venture out.” Nayeon winks, then adds a little too sultry for Jihyo’s liking “you’re always welcome to join.”</p><p>The playfulness earns a pen thrown in her direction which Nayeon luckily ducks from. The older girl laughs heartily, walking away to pick up the pen from the floor. “Feisty.” </p><p>“I got a case more of those.”</p><p>“You need to loosen up a bit.”</p><p>“Oh I know. But I have you to worry about.”</p><p>“I’m flattered, but I can take care of myself.  I’m not a moron, Ji.”. </p><p>"Well the last time I checked, you were collecting straight F-minus. So without me tutoring you, I'm very certain, Nayeon, that not only your grades will place you squarely among the morons, but you may very well be their leader" Jihyo says in resolute, arms folded on the table, and a triumphant smile dangling on her face.</p><p>Nayeon should be offended, have every right to be offended, but she isn’t. Not when Jihyo unawarely expresses care towards her(Nayeon knows she can be delusional) and how that nonchalant attitude drives Nayeon deeply into this place reserved only for her friend. So instead she smiles, moving her seat closer to Jihyo, and hums happily next to her.</p><p>About 3 minutes after when a knock was heard and a head peeking through the opening. “Hey, I’m leaving. You two message me when you get back home, okay?”</p><p>“You sure you’re not mad?” Nayeon asks with a grin, leaning back, seat slightly tilted.</p><p>Jeongyeon enters the room and stands next to Nayeon, eyes narrowing before shrugging everything out." You know what, I think I have matured a little."</p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Really." There was a hint of playfulness that spread across Jeongyeon’s lips, something Nayeon doesn’t expect but welcomes with her own trademark smirk, both equally familiar to each. The taller girl bends a little as she continues "The Jeongyeon before would have done this" </p><p>A hand chops Nayeon’s head, stunning the oldest at the sudden childish attack but maintains, <em> hardly </em>, the smirk on her face(almost cracking into a scowl). She hears Jihyo burst into laughter and Nayeon instinctively joins in with a chuckle as Jeongyeon ends with a release of breath "But now, I can just take it all in."</p><p>Jeongyeon flashes Nayeon another smile(a mere expression of her victorious action) before turning her back to face Jihyo, “Be safe, okay. Message me.” and drops a light kiss on top of the younger girl’s hair.</p><p>And before Nayeon could even react, Jeongyeon is out of the room and god knows where to. Not that Nayeon cares. It’s not like they’ve been walking home together recently. Jeongyeon tried to wait on them but found it too late for her to do anything fun, legos and crafts, when she gets home so Jeongyeon leaves early, with only her words of concern left behind for them.</p><p>Nayeon looks at the door, then to the girl next to her who seemingly is still too preoccupied with what just happened- eyes glued to the last spot Jeongyeon stood and hand on the spot where Jeongyeon dropped her kiss. Jihyo is blushing, Nayeon is sure of it, how that light pinkish tint spreads across her friend’s cheek everytime Jeongyeon bids Jihyo farewell with a gentle kiss.</p><p>And Jeongyeon is always unaware of the mess she always leaves behind for Nayeon to take care of(One thing Nayeon accepted to be responsible for).</p><p>The eldest used to be jealous really, at how Jeongyeon manages to earn something she had been so eager to have and Jeongyeon doesn’t even have the slightest clue about it. But Nayeon eventually got over it. After all, it never was Jeongyeon’s fault.</p><p>“So this line passes through this..” Nayeon starts, catching Jihyo’s attention. The youngest turns around and continued where they left off</p><p>The older girl side glances at Jihyo, she should be used to this, Jihyo should also be, but seeing Jihyo gets flustered at that casual gesture Jeongyeon does, Nayeon couldn’t help but feel that soft tug against her chest every single time.</p><p>“Hey…” Nayeon calls out of the blue, her eyes meeting Jihyo’s curious ones. “There’s nothing good that can come out from liking your bestfriend, Jihyo.”</p><p>Something Nayeon is fully well aware of.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- JY -</p><p>Jeongyeon would be lying if she said she didn’t appreciate Nayeon pestering her during lunch or that she isn’t thankful about it. Because as much as she didn’t like the news of how her Saturdays will be spent for the next month, she was more than grateful that the news led her to the rooftop and accidentally meeting the girl she’s been watching for months(something Jeongyeon would like to pretend is not as creepy as it looked). </p><p>Then again, she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to wipe that stupid ass grin off of her friend’s face when she bids her farewell because she does, as much as she was grateful for knowing Mina’s name. So she headchops Nayeon across the head, and hurriedly drops a gentle kiss onto Jihyo's(quick enough to dodge any comeback Nayeon would launch herself into). </p><p>Jeongyeon did try to wait. For a month she stayed by the school entrance or by the council room(when only her friends were around) and played some games or streamed series, most of which didn’t last long as the phone battery kept dying on her midway through the video. But she endured the long wait(she takes responsibility in getting Jihyo home safely) and how insanely boring it actually was. Eventually the long hours and lack of time to do anything worthwhile took a toll on her. She leaves early since then, in hopes that this time Nayeon would be responsible enough to walk Jihyo home(Nayeon tends to spend her after school with girls they would sooner or later won’t remember the name). After all, Jihyo is taking her time helping Nayeon out with the council, and with tutoring- ensuring that their oldest friend would graduate on time.</p><p>Jeongyeon turns to a corner then down to a flight of stairs. She isn’t usually one to rush, although she leaves early, she takes her time in going home. But today is different. Because Jeongyeon knows if she isn’t fast enough, that thing she’s hoping to see might not be there anymore(she’s been wishing the rain didn’t trample what she left earlier). </p><p>“Jeongyeon!” she hears someone call her out from afar. </p><p>She stops from her tracks, peers over her shoulder and sees a familiar face jogging towards her, wearing a tracksuit and sporting a jersey she used to be in. “Hey Momo.”</p><p>“Going home?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got somewhere to go to.” Jeongyeon gestures.</p><p>“You sure about not joining again this year? We always have a spot for you.”</p><p>She lets out a soft smile, and speaks with finality in her tone “Not this year.” </p><p>“Whatever suits you, Jeong.” Momo responds, tapping Jeongyeon’s shoulders a little too hard, then adds before bidding her goodbyes, “Our Kaze is always welcome to come back.”</p><p>Jeongyeon could only laugh at the ridiculous nickname Momo still insists on calling her. It has been a while since she last heard it, that nickname Momo coined back then- something from her mother tongue. She never liked it really, didn’t even acknowledge it in the beginning, never finding it necessary especially when the word speaks of her ability(something Jeongyeon always felt she lacked). But Momo is Momo and she always had a habit of sticking to what she believed, and she had it in good confidence that Jeongyeon is as fast as the wind. And maybe it was true at some point but Jeongyeon knows it’ll never be as it was before, not after what happened a year and half ago.</p><p>Hands grip on the bag strap a little tighter, eyes glancing at Momo’s retreating form. She sighs, turns her back around and jogs to the opposite direction of where she used to be. Jeongyeon has no time to reminisce about the past, dreams and goals, and what it never came to be. She has more pressing matters to attend to- one that she is certain she’d be able to achieve(no matter how trivial it actually is). </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon doesn’t know if she bought little or too much, nevertheless, she hopes it’s enough for the little critter. She has no idea what to buy to begin with but she’s confident that what she has now is a lot better than what she left earlier this morning. Seungyeon would probably scold her for spending more than half of her week’s allowance for a stray(she’s pretty much sure she’d bring home) but that’s something Jeongyeon would worry about later. She is more worried about the helpless kitten all alone in a tiny box and wonders if that same feline is still there left unbothered, and undisturbed by pesky neighborhood kids with nothing good to do.</p><p>Jeongyeon exhales, regret starts seeping in through her system. She really should have brought it at school, hid it in her bag or probably in the council room and dealt with Jihyo’s lecture after. But she didn’t, knowing full well it wasn’t Jihyo’s long lecture that would bother her most, but Nayeon’s endless complaints. So she left it, hoping that the shelter she managed to build protected the little being long enough for her to come back to.</p><p>Jeongyeon breathes out again as she turns another corner. Her step slows down, spotting a figure bent down in front of where her little critter is(already assuming ownership of the stray). <em> ‘Pesky little girl’ </em>she thinks as she readies herself to scoot the intruder away but stops halfway when the figure finally takes a clear form.</p><p>“Mina-ssi?”</p><p>The girl looks up and welcomes her with a warm smile, a kind of smile she hasn’t seen from her(she would know, she’s been watching the girl to know the difference). Jeongyeon beams, almost instantly, surprised at how Mina draws out a smile from her so effortlessly, and so naturally like Jeongyeon only meant to brighten up everytime she sees her.</p><p>Jeongyeon walks closer as Mina stands up from where she is, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Your umbrella..” Mina starts, eyes travelling from the green umbrella then back to Jeongyeon “it’s here.”</p><p>“Ah..” Jeongyeon mouths in a soft surprise as she now stands next to the shorter girl “I tried to cover that little thing earlier when it rained.” she bends down, and takes a peek underneath the covering “How are you?”</p><p>A blush quickly spreads on Jeongyeon’s face when she realized how stupid it must have looked when she asked the little thing- who obviously doesn’t understand and wouldn’t even respond. Jeongyeon admits that for a second she had forgotten about Mina standing beside her, and did something out of habit, something she usually does with their pet dog whenever she arrives home.</p><p>She now feels conflicted, whether to continue talking like an idiot to a baby animal or act coolly and pretend as if the question was meant for Mina(not that Mina actually believed it was meant for her, but was worth a try) Then again, Jeongyeon was never really in a position to think there was an image to salvage- not when Mina saw her locked around Nayeon’s arms, or when Mina saw her drenched along the corridors with Nayeon scolding her, or when she was bad mouthing Nayeon on the rooftop(Now that she thinks about it, it has always been Nayeon’s fault). There wasn’t really any use, especially when all her encounters with Mina were all underwhelming.</p><p>So Jeongyeon opts for the former, continuing a little more shyly and aware, “you held well.”</p><p>She hears Mina giggle and feels her embarrassment growing, but lessens a second later when she hears Mina again, speaking gently as she crouches next to her. “What a strong little kitty you are.”</p><p>There was a hint of playfulness in Mina's tone as she said those words, and Jeongyeon is certain it wasn’t meant to be a mockery or anything close. But more on understanding of how they both have a childish habit of doting animals like it was a child of their own. They giggled at the same time, finding humor out of their newly found similarity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- MN -</p><p>Mina knows she needs to go home, needs to be in her room with an open notebook writing down answers for the assignment that should have been done a minute or two from now. But she never stands up, never turns around and walks away. Instead, she stays, crouching next to Jeongyeon, stealing glances at the girl doting on the little stray kitten before them.</p><p>Mina doesn’t know what it is, that warm sensation sprawling inside her as she looks at that gentle smile, adoring eyes and careful hands tending the helpless feline. She doesn’t dwell much on it but finds her smile widening at the sight.</p><p>“You bought a lot.” Mina muses as her eyes rest on the two plastic bags next to Jeongyeon.</p><p>“I didn’t know what to buy.” </p><p>“You could have bought less.” Mina humors and immediately finds herself mirrored in Jeongyeon’s deep brown eyes.</p><p>Jeongyeon pouts(Mina thinks for a moment how adorably cute it was) and banters back, “No contribution, no opinion.”</p><p>Mina laughs, Jeongyeon does too, something the two suddenly began sharing quite a lot today.</p><p>“What do you plan to do with him?”</p><p>“Take him home, I guess.” Jeongyeon replies thoughtlessly, hand cradling her chin. “Though it’ll be hard to sneak him in.”</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Mina wasn’t sure how it happened, how Jeongyeon suddenly scooped up her hands, and begged(though Mina is adamant she was coerced into doing it) to help her sneak the little kitten into her house, and how Mina unawarely nodded in agreement. But it happened, and Mina was left with no other choice but to comply.</p><p>So here they are, standing in front of Jeongyeon’s house with the little kitten now wrapped in a cloth. Mina was positive she isn’t the nervous type, but when the shaky hands of Jeongyeon carried the little kitten and gently placed it inside her bag(her things transferred into Jeongyeon’s backpack), she suddenly felt that foreign feeling creeping in her.</p><p>Mina exhales as she follows behind Jeongyeon who opens the front door with a cheerful greeting(although Mina could sense the anxiety in her tone)</p><p>“You’re late!” A girl, a little older than Jeongyeon, pops out of the kitchen(Mina assumes) and walks straight into them. Her mouth forms an ‘o’ as the older girl’s eyes drop on her “Who’s this?”</p><p>Mina could feel the uneasiness growing in her and she’s damn hell sure Jeongyeon feels exactly the same way. After all, the longer they stay there the more chances they’ll get caught. So Jeongyeon excuses herself, tugging Mina’s hand in her, “My friend, We’ll be staying in my room” and walks past the older girl.</p><p>But Jeongyeon's sister doesn’t budge, instead pulls Jeongyeon back, stopping Mina along, “I’m Seungyeon, her older sister. You are?”</p><p>Mina is careful not to move much, very well aware any drastic movement could result in a kitten being found out. So Mina responds, slightly tilts her head down as opposed to a half bow, “I’m Mina. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>It isn’t how Mina normally introduces herself, to be honest. She greets with utmost respect, chest parallel to the floor, far from how she just did to Jeongyeon’s sister. But she has little to no choice at the moment, and grabbed the only way she could do so without being fully disrespectful(at least that’s what she had hoped for)</p><p>“You should stay for dinner. It's nice to see a different face once in a while."</p><p>Mina was ready to answer really, but when that kitten moved, just a little in her bag, and a soft purring came after, Mina found herself holding her breath. </p><p>“What was that?” Seungyeon asks, to which Jeongyeon coughs aloud. “No, I heard something.”</p><p>Jeongyeon coughs again, louder this time around. “It was me. I think it’s allergy” she reasons out then clears her throat as she pushes Mina up the stairs. </p><p>Mina finds it silly, really, the way Jeongyeon masks the purring with a cough and makes it seem like it was the most credible explanation for it. And Jeongyeon convinces herself it was a great idea too(not that Mina’s opinion mattered in this situation).</p><p>“It was more like-..”</p><p>Jeongyeon clears her throat again and Mina feels more and more like a culprit smuggling something illegal up in the taller girl’s room. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>- JY -</p><p>Jeongyeon never intended to bring Mina home, never intended to make Mina an accomplice in sneaking the kitten back into her room. But Mina was there, standing beside her, looking like she was ready to help Jeongyeon out. So Jeongyeon took the opportunity, regardless if Mina was just surprised about the situation(too busy sorting things out to even respond)</p><p>And Jeongyeon never intended for Mina to stay a little longer, to eat dinner with them. But Mina gladly did. And maybe Jeongyeon was hopeful that Mina would. Because as much as Jeongyeon never intended for any of these to happen, a little part of her was happy that it actually did.</p><p>So Jeongyeon, far from how they both entered the house, was all smiles at the dining table as the three took their dinner. It could have been great, Jeongyeon strongly believed it would have been, but Seungyeon decided to share stories, and not her sister's own stories but Jeongyeon's embarrassing ones. And that smile Jeongyeon had, cracked little by little with each story told.</p><p>Jeongyeon finally accepted that whatever left good of her image was no longer redeemable after Seungyeon shattered them piece by piece. The only tolerable part of it was Mina reacted nowhere near how Nayeon had. Her older friend had taken notes, launched into multiple teasing remarks, and burst into tears as she laughed her heart out. But Mina did none of those. Instead she listened, maybe laughed at some stories(which Jeongyeon admitted were hilarious) and made no smartass remarks.  And seeing Mina intently listening to her sister, Jeongyeon couldn't help but feel that jitter around her stomach. Because somewhere somehow Jeongyeon realized that Mina was keen on getting to know her better.</p><p>The dinner ended eventually with Seungyeon demanding Jeongyeon to accompany Mina back home. She planned on doing so, but Seungyeon made it seem like she didn't which Mina thought was true so the she turned the offer down(telling Jeongyeon she can go home by herself as her house isn’t too far from here)</p><p>However, Jeongyeon being <em> well </em>Jeongyeon, never really listened, but only grabbed Mina's hand on her own and pulled her out of her house(tongue out as she bids her sister goodbye)</p><p>It was silent for a moment as they strolled through the well lit neighborhood. Jeongyeon would really love to say something right about now, but with what had been shared out in the open, she couldn't help but feel a little less confident.</p><p>"So…" Mina utters, and thank god someone did. The silence was really deafening for Jeongyeon. "You peed your bed."</p><p>Not really what Jeongyeon expected the conversation would be but went along anyway, "In my defense-"</p><p>"Are there any really?" she sees Mina cocking one brow up. Jeongyeon takes back what she thought of about the girl before; there is a smartass remark after all.</p><p>"I was young."</p><p>"Seven was?"</p><p>Jeongyeon sighs in defeat seeing as Mina has no intentions of backing down.</p><p>"And you beat up a boy?"</p><p>"He deserved it." She was 9 back then but she still remembers every moment of it- how she threw the first punch sending the boy down the ground, how the boy fought back by grabbing her shirt and pushing her off, and how she kept pouncing on him despite the swelling "He called Jihyo fat. She doesn't deserve to be called and laughed at. Jihyo is the nicest girl I've come to know. And she's cute."</p><p>"And the threats?"</p><p>"It was Nayeon's doing, I just didn't stop her."</p><p>"So you three go way back?"</p><p>"Nayeon's parents and mine know one another so I've known her longer than I've known Jihyo. I met JiHyo when I was 7."</p><p>"So the same time you peed your bed?"</p><p>"You're not really giving that up, huh?"</p><p>"Not any time soon." Mina responds quite honestly, lips curving up  little.</p><p>Jeongyeon sighs yet in another defeat, accepting the fact that she may never get to win against Mina, and not because she has no good comebacks but it was more on how Mina would triumphantly smiles at her, and how Mina keeps asking- that Mina is still actually interested in knowing more about her.</p><p>“I saw the medals by the way.” </p><p>She hums a soft reply.</p><p>“You have a lot of them in your room.”</p><p>“Oh…” Jeongyeon couldn’t help it, how her smile quickly faded at the mention of what she used to have but hopes Mina didn't catch it fast enough as she continues, smiling half heartedly this time, “I used to do track and field.” </p><p>“What stopped you?”</p><p>“It wasn’t fun anymore.”</p><p>“Hmm…” she hears Mina murmurs under her breath, “You could’ve fooled me though.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You looked at your happiest in those pictures.” Mina adds, her voice gentle, her words stinging right through Jeongyeon. She feels a stream of protest bubbling in her throat. But as soon as she tried to clearly verbalize it out loud, a murmur came out instead.</p><p>It’s weird, for Jeongyeon it is. Mina has known Jeongyeon only for a day, spoken to each other not more than half a day and probably knew things about each other less than half a day’s worth. But the way Mina said it, how Mina grasped onto that small detail, it felt like more than a day, probably felt like they’ve known each other even a third of her life. Because the truth is, Jeongyeon is at her happiest when running.</p><p>But that is something Jeongyeon rather keeps to herself. Despite how it felt, she really had known Mina for a day, barely knows anything about her aside from her name, habit of talking to animals, and knack for witty remarks. So Jeongyeon turns the conversation around, shifting asking questions in her position, “How about you?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“I actually don’t know anything about you aside from your name, and probably the lack of Korok seeds.”</p><p>"And you seem so pressed on bringing that up."</p><p>"So tell me more about you so I can move past that."</p><p>"What do you want to know?"</p><p>"Where are you from?"</p><p>"Japan."</p><p>"Naruhodo."</p><p>"What are you doing?" Mina stops from her tracks, expressing a slight distaste at the unexpected response.</p><p>"Speaking japanese."</p><p>"Don't. You suck."</p><p>"Okay so aside from your name, from japan and lack of korok, you also have a habit of insulting people. Anything else?” Jeongyeon kids, earning a playful slap across her shoulder, definitely an upgrade from their friendly banters. “Any childhood mishaps?”</p><p>“I’m not giving you any leverage.” Mina laughs, knowing full well what Jeongyeon really wanted.</p><p>Jeongyeon shrugs, “Worth a try.”</p><p>“Let’s see…” Mina speaks, finger tapping her chin as they turn to a final corner. “I have a pet dog named Ray, I used to do ballet. And I would have also beat that boy up if I were in your shoes”</p><p>“Right!” Jeongyeon smiles too wide and too proud. Beating someone should never be celebrated regardless of what the reason is, but the heck with reasons. Jeongyeon would forever be proud she stood up to a bully and taught him a lesson, despite earning a suspension in return. </p><p>Both stop in front of a house, Jeongyeon guesses belongs to Mina. But Mina stands still, as if waiting for Jeongyeon to ask more. So she did, “And ballet?”</p><p>Mina smiles at Jeongyeon, hint of mischief behind “Thought I needed more time in finding korok seeds so I quit.”</p><p>Jeongyeon laughs out loud. She knows she shouldn’t be especially in the middle of the night in a very quiet neighborhood. But she did, and she couldn’t even stop herself from laughing. Jeongyeon knows it’s a joke and maybe not a very good one, but she finds Mina quite hysterical. <em> Charmingly funny. </em> Another thing Jeongyeon would add in the list of what she knows about Mina. </p><p>“Thanks for the dinner.”</p><p>“Thanks for helping me sneak him in.”</p><p>"I was forced to do so"</p><p>"I didn't hear you objecting to the idea." Jeongyeon rebutts. Mina only laughs in return, </p><p>Jeongyeon swears she'd make a habit out of these childish banter if it meant hearing that sound a lot more. Call her crazy, but Mina's laughter is soothingly pleasant to hear.</p><p>Mina turns around, her smile never wavering as she eyes Jeongyeon one last time before bidding her goodbye, “Good night.”</p><p>“Yeah. Good night.” Jeongyeon manages to say without faltering.</p><p>“See you at lunch.”</p><p>She isn’t sure she heard Mina right or that the illusion of Mina inviting her to lunch is playing in her mind right now. Jeongyeon doesn’t know which is which and she wants to ask. But by the time she snaps out of her thoughts, Mina is already closing the front door.</p><p>So Jeongyeon sighs, for the third time tonight and hopes that Mina enjoyed her company enough to really invite her to lunch.</p><p>“Jeongyeon?”</p><p>She turns to her side and sees both her friends at the end of the street, Nayeon waving her eager hands. Jeongyeon knows Nayeon, knows that she’d be asking, knows that if she answers truthfully, Nayeon would bother her around the whole night and would probably, <em> most definitely </em>, bug Mina the next day. And Jeongyeon doesn’t like that even for a bit. </p><p>So Jeongyeon jogs her way towards them, an excuse readily available for Nayeon to hear(if she ever would ask)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- JH -</p><p>Jihyo isn’t the jealous type, she isn’t one to let her emotions run wild. She’s rational, anxious in the least. But when she sees Jeongyeon from a corner with another girl, the new student she keeps hearing about from her fellow students, girls and boys alike, Jihyo couldn’t help but feel a little envious. </p><p>“Earth to Jihyo, are you listening?” Nayeon’s face pop’s in front of her, then adds “What are you looking at? Is that Jeong?”</p><p>Nayeon calls their friend out. And Jihyo sees her jogging towards them with a welcoming smile, the same kind she sees from her, nothing less and nothing more than a friend.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Thought you’ve gone home.” Nayeon asks and Jihyo can't help but anticipate her friend's reply.</p><p>“I was taking a night run... to get some fresh air.” Jeongyeon lies, Jihyo knows but doesn’t get why she even has to. Besides, Jeongyeon has stopped running at night more than a year ago. </p><p>Jihyo can see Nayeon brows knit at the center, ready the question out but drops any plans to do so when Jeongyeon walks past her(Nayeon knows running is still a sensitive topic among them)</p><p>“Let’s walk home?” Jeongyeon gestures, hand stretched out for the youngest to take.</p><p>There were a lot of things going through Jihyo’s head, one wanting to ask Jeongyeon why she’s with the new student. But Jihyo decides to keep mum, endure that growing ache around her chest, and pretend that it is what Jeongyeon says it is. So Jihyo takes Jeongyeon’s hands, wraps her fingers between the gaps and let that warmth calm her anxiousness down. After all, Jihyo still isn’t the jealous type.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>